Dennis
Dennis is a litheRevealed on the IRC, January 22nd, 2011 gray tabby tom with green eyes, and sharply pointed ears.Revealed on the IRC, January 13th, 2011 He resembles his father, Ricky. History :Dennis is the son of Smolder. He is seven moons old, and the identity of his father is unknown. Smolder told Zack that his father had left her when she was pregnant with them. :He is shown to be the most intelligent and quiet of his littermates. :He seems to be closest to Winter than the rest of his family, often going hunting with her and taking long walks. But Dennis loves Robin too. :Dennis adapts rapidly to new techniques and the lessons Smolder teaches them, it like sticks in his head, while his sisters struggle to apply them to their lives. :Dennis follows Winter out one night after suspecting where she runs off to each moonhigh, and finds her in the darkest of alleys, beating the life out of Ivy. Horrified and shocked at this sight he screams at her to stop. Winter lets go of Ivy's throat in shock and the injured she-cat limps away quickly, and she is furious at Dennis. He begs her to stop hurting other cats and to come back home and sleep, but she snarls that the wilderness isn't so forgiving. She leaps at him and leaves him wounded, running away. Dennis flees back home to tell Smolder what he'd seen. He is now terrified of his best friend. Dennis returns home and rapidly explains what happened, and Smolder and Robin are very grieved and disappointed in Winter. They treat his wounds and calm him down. :One day, Smolder allows Dennis to go hunting alone as an assessment, to see where he is. She expects him to bring much more prey than his sister, Robin.. She sends her children in different locations. Dennis is sent to Twolegplace, and Robin is sent to the bramble woods. All three cats set off their hunting trip. Dennis hunts and is unaware that his sister, Winter, was stalking him in the shadows, ever so silently. She leaps on him and tears and rips at him brutally, cruely, and beats him until he is soaked with blood. She shreds his ears and breaks his hind leg with her teeth, and blinds one of his eyes by slashing it. He desperately tries to fight back but she is much too powerful. She tosses him into the brick wall and leaves him there for many hours, never returning. His blood is splattered all over the place and pools around him. At last, his family finds him at sunset and rushes him back to the doghouse to be treated. They treat his wounds but it is not enough. He dies by morning. :Robin and Smolder are devastated at his death and seek revenge on Winter. :He joins Starry Skies and is lead there by Crackle, who explains everything to him. Dennis accepts the facts and goes off to explore, but is bullied by Lightning. Real Life Image Family Members Father: :RickyRevealed on the IRC, February 2nd, 2011 - Living Mother: :SmolderRevealed on the IRC, January 13th, 2011 - Living Sisters: :WinterRevealed on the IRC, January 13th, 2011 - Deceased, Residence Unknown :RobinRevealed on the IRC, January 13th, 2011 - Living Grandfather: :IchigoRevealed on the IRC, January 13th, 2011 - Living Grandmother: :Cobra - Living Uncle: :Yuudai - Deceased, Member of StarClan References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Rogue Category:Hawkfire's Characters Category:Starry Skies Cat Category:Deceased Characters